


Гори

by ji_tera



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Emil did his thing, M/M, Onni does not approve of that Swede, The Braid is gone, Why is the Braid gone?, after the 1st expedition, and now there's no braid, is now AU, the crew is in Mora
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Исландско-финское хюгге по заданию: "Рейнир обстриг косу, и Онни думает, как к этому относиться"





	Гори

Когда из ванной вывалился, путаясь в полотенце, Рейнир, все коротавшие вечер в гостиной вздрогнули. Торбьёрн покосился на часы, Сив — за окно, где улицы Моры затягивало синеватым в сумерках дымом из печных труб; оба пытались понять, неужто уже прошёл тот час — как минимум — что требовался обычно Рейниру на мытьё. Потом спохватились. Приятель Лалли потряс головой, — в попытке уложить новые детали в существующую картину мира, не иначе — выпутался из покрывала и взлетел по лестнице. Видимо, за вещами.

Так и есть, к тому времени, как Лалли смирился с тем, что нагретую берлогу придется покинуть куда раньше, чем он ожидал, тот спустился с банными принадлежностями и сменной одеждой. Свои и чужие штаны и носки были запиханы в таз вперемешку. Происшествия, подобные этому, зачастую вызывали у Онни целый поток досужих мыслей. С одной стороны, невыносимо хотелось отправить молодого человека, который, судя по его личному делу, был в армии, обратно. С другой, появлялись вопросы о порядках в шведской армии. Под всем этим то и дело мелькало удивление выбору брата, не то чтобы Онни собирался оное высказывать.

Хотя, может и стоило.

Лалли и его швед скрылись в ванной, оставив после себя развал костяшек домино. Скомканное покрывало съехало с дивана, и устроившийся у камина Рейнир подтащил его к себе — мартовские ветры ухитрялись пробираться сквозняками даже в самые добротные постройки.

Так близко к огню волосы Рейнира высыхали с потрясающей скоростью. На плечах и загривке по ткани рубашки все ещё расплывались влажные пятна, но с каждым встряхиванием головой — щенок, право слово, — потемневшие после мытья пряди все приближались цветом к всполохам пламени. 

Не самый удачный мысленный образ, учитывая обстоятельства. На этот раз обошлось малыми жертвами, можно было бы надеяться, что пироманьяк в этом доме сделает выводы и перестанет играться с источниками пламени, с которыми не может справиться, но по правде говоря, Онни не надеялся. Да и вопрос, насколько случайно все вышло, оставался открытым — уж слишком довольно блестели глаза у Лалли. Размышления ни о том, что шведский чистильщик плохо контролирует пламя, ни о том, на что именно тот готов ради Лалли, не радовали.

Чтобы отвлечься от утреннего происшествия Онни попытался вернуться к газете — в бестолковой числовой головоломке пустых ячеек было все еще куда больше, чем заполненных, — но куда там. Даже когда Рейнир не требовал внимания непосредственно и не пытался завести разговор; не задавал дурацких вопросов, не лез под руку и не пел себе под нос, он все равно отвлекал.

Нет, пожалуй, так говорить несправедливо. Это Онни все равно отвлекался.

У него уходило неприличное количество времени на то, чтобы расставить по местам числа от одного до девяти. Сив, наверное, так и была уверена, что ученик попался неразумный и все ее объяснения, как решать головоломки в газете, пропали впустую. Вот только дело было в том, что вместо серой газетной бумаги взгляд то и дело самовольно возвращался к Рейниру. Да и как на него было не смотреть?

Обычно в это время тот старательно расчесывал волосы редким гребнем, заливая все вокруг, а то и брызгаясь нарочно. Хотя, нет, именно в это время Рейнир был бы в ванной; ещё полчаса, а то и больше. Теперь же, когда выснилось, что огненная по цвету коса огнеупорной не являлась… Как отметил Лалли: «Сплошная польза». Онни был с ним, в общем, не согласен.

Рейнир уже совсем обсох. Кончики волос пушились под подбородком, забавно топорщились заправленные за уши пряди. Теперь такие легкие, что колыхались в потоках тёплого воздуха. Это было, наверное, щекотно — Рейнир то и дело передергивал плечами, обнаженный загривок покрывался гусиной кожей. Видеть неприкрытую реакцию было удивительно. Но ещё поразительнее было то, какими широкими выглядели плечи, без завесы вечно выпадающих из косы прядей. Какой острой стала линия челюсти. С новой стрижкой — после утреннего фиаско швед старался, как мог — Рейнир выглядел хоть и не старше, но определенно взрослее.

Привычные теребить кончик косы пальцы бездумно играли с мягко пружинящими прядями, то наматывая на палец, то проходясь по подбородку, как кисточкой. Вихры на затылке стояли торчком, так и хотелось запустить в них руку, сминая между пальцев. Будут ли они теперь покалывать ладонь? Станут ли лезть в рот больше, чем раньше? Каково будет направлять голову без привычного уже веса косы? 

Онни стратегически закрылся газетой и ещё раз не согласился с Лалли. Время покажет, что там про пользу, но следующие час — другой общего досуга обещали стать сплошным, сплошным мучением.


End file.
